Viscous or glutinous fluids, such as sealants, adhesives, and/or uncured polymers, may be applied to various components. For example, sealants may be applied to composite materials to assemble tanks and/or to insulate edges. Such components to be sealed, however, may have complex geometries, including varying width, varying height, and/or curvature along a length. Current known approaches to applying such materials may be tedious, time consuming, difficult to use in confined spaces, and/or produce finished components with variable quality.